Hextech Crafting
Mission exclusive Crafting Materials and Rewards can be found here. Hextech Crafting is a gameplay reward system implemented by Riot Games Inc. for League of Legends.Champion Mastery Reveal The reward system is directly tied with Champion Mastery. It was released on the PBE on January 13, 2016. The first live testings were done on the Turkish server from patch V6.3 on February 10, 2016. Hextech Crafting was launched on: * NA on patch V6.5 (March 15, 2016) * EUW and EUNE on patch V6.6 (March 24, 2016) Items Champion Capsules Champion capsules are awarded when leveling up. They contain between one and four champions shards, for a total disenchant value that goes from and . Champions shards can be consumed by doing one of the following: * Disenchant to obtain (20% of the champion cost in the Store) . * Activate rental for 7 days. * Upgrade to champion permanent; costs 60% of the champion cost in the Store. Honor Capsule Honor Capsules are earned at end of match if player have at least Honor level 3. These capsules contain champions shards, key fragments or exclusive honor skins. Hextech Chests and Keys Hextech Chests Players earn a Mastery Chest whenever they or a member of their premade party earn an S-, S or S+, while they are playing a champion eligible to earn a chest and have an available chest slot. * Players can only earn chests while playing a champion they own. * Players can only earn one chest per champion per competitive season. ** Champions eligible to earn chests are shown on the Champion Collection tab. ** Note that a champion becomes ineligible after earning a chest, not after obtaining an S grade. * Players can earn 1 chest every 7 days, storing up to four available chests in reserve. The number of available chests is shown in the Summoner Profile. * Even though the Profile refers them as "Mastery Chests", Chests rewarded by Mastery Grades are identical to Hextech Chests purchased in the store. ** Hextech Chests can be purchased in the store for . ** Purchased Hextech Chests do not count toward the earned limit. Hextech Keys * Hextech Keys can also be purchased in the store for . * 3 Key Fragments can be combined into a Key. ** Key Fragments can often be purchased with Mission Tokens. ** Key Fragments are periodically distributed to Honorable players (Honor 2 or above). Loot Unlocking a Hextech Chest with a Hextech Key awards "Loot". You are guaranteed to receive one of the following: * Champion Shards – * Cosmetic Shards ** Champion Skins – ** Ward Skins – ** Summoner Icons – ** Emotes – There is also a chance to get an additional drop of one of the following: * Orange Essence – * Gemstones – Only the odds for Gemstones have been officially disclosed. The rest are estimated based on player studies.PBE StudyLive Study The first study referenced also determined that players have a 25% chance of receiving Legacy Vault cosmetics, which is disproportionately higher than one would expect if all skins had equal odds. Loot Exclusive Content Gemstones can reward the player with loot exclusive content. Removed Items MSI Capsule MSI Capsules were limited time capsules bought for . They rewarded you with 3 skins which one will be exlusive Team Skins. Epic Capsules Epic Capsules were limited time capsules. They rewarded you with 3 skins, at least one being Epic and increased Chance of getting Gemstone. Crafting Material Crafting Materials are obtained when a Hextech Chest is unlocked. They include essences and shards. ;Gemstones ( ) ;Blue Essence ( ) ;Orange Essence ( - Cosmetic) * Used for upgrading Champion skins shards and Ward skins shards to permanent versions. * Used for unlocking Icons & Emotes from drops (shards). * Obtained through disenchanting cosmetic shards and permanent cosmetic items (i.e.: Champion skin shards). ; Shards * Champion Shards ** Can be combined with to permanently unlock the champion. ** Can be consumed to temporarily unlock the champion for 7 days. ** Can be combined with the champion's Mastery Token to improve the champion's mastery rank to 6 and 7. ** Can be disenchanted into , which can be used to upgrade other Champion Shards or buy champions for full price from the Store. * Skin Shards (Cosmetic) ** All Available, Legacy Vault and Loot Exclusive Champion Skins, Ward Skins, Emotes and Summoner Icons can be obtained as a Cosmetic Shard. ** Can be combined with Cosmetic Essence to permanently unlock the cosmetic. ** Can be consumed to temporarily unlock the skin for 7 days, excluding Summoner Icons and Emotes. ** If you do not own the Champion, the option to permanently or temporarily unlock the Skin is disabled and the additional option to purchase the champion is added (redirects you to the store). ** Can be combined with 3 other Cosmetic Shards (Skin, Ward or Summoner Icon) to permanently unlock 1 Cosmetic you do not own. You may get a Skin Shard on a champion you do not own. ** Can be disenchanted into , which can be used to upgrade other Cosmetic Shards. * Permanents ** If you are lucky enough to receive Loot Exclusive content from a Hextech Chest, it will be added to your inventory as a "Permanent". The distinction between Shards and Permanents is that: ** A Permanent cannot be redeemed temporarily. ** A Permanent has no cost associated with unlocking it permanently. ** Permanents can still be rerolled and disenchanted, and are worth more Essence when disenchanted. Rare Gem.png|Gemstone/Rare Gem BE_icon.png|Blue Essence (BE) OE_icon.png|Orange Essence (Cosmetic) Hextech_Crafting_Shard.png|A Shard (Incomplete) Hextech_Crafting_Permanent.png|A Shard (Permanent) Crafting Costs Current= These are the current crafting prices from patch V7.22 and onwards. ;Champion Crafting ;Skin Crafting While not being directly available in the store, Hextech Annie's and Soulstealer Vayne's Store cost is . ;Ward Skin Crafting |-| Old= These are the old crafting prices prior to patch V7.22. ;Champion Crafting ;Skin Crafting While not being directly available in the store, Hextech Annie's and Soulstealer Vayne's Store cost is . ;Ward Skin Crafting Development Hextech Annie By Mirross Hextech Annie Hi all! Everyone’s favorite combo of sugar, spice, nice, and plenty of burning is getting a new skin as part of hextech crafting and loot. In order to secure appropriate testing for Hextech Annie, we’re putting her and her hextechnically-augmented Tibbers on PBE early, but don’t expect her to debut with the launch of hextech crafting and loot. Featuring an all-new model, textures, animations and particle effects as well as new sounds, Hextech Annie is intended to be available exclusively through hextech crafting and the loot system by acquiring 10 gemstones either in normal chests and promotional chests through rare drops or by picking up special promo chest bundles (which’ll guarantee a gemstone drop). Gemstones are rare loot drops that can be crafted into a chest and key bundle or saved to combine to craft Hextech Annie. Promo chests will only be available at limited times and may have different content inside compared to normal chests. For testing on the PBE, we’ve unlocked Hextech Promo Chest bundles in the store so players can pick up Hextech Annie as soon as possible. During this test, buying one of the 10-chest bundles guarantees a gemstone in addition to the gemstones you can find in the chests themselves. As we mentioned at the beginning, Hextech Annie won’t be available at the launch of hextech crafting and loot. We’ll test her on PBE before testing her release to live servers in Turkey (where we’ve been testing hextech crafting and loot for a little while now). When hextech crafting and loot debut on all live servers, Hextech Annie will follow shortly after. Lastly, we’re pretty sure everyone’s used to this by now, but please keep in mind the promo chests have been heavily discounted for testing on PBE, and the drop rates of items in the chests may also change before we go live. Leave your feedback on the skin or even the idea of a free, exclusive skin in hextech crafting below, and we’ll see you on the PBE battlefields! FAQs See also * Champion Mastery Media Videos= References pl:Warsztat Hextech Category:League of Legends Category:The Store